


When I Knew I Love You

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [15]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuties, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hamliza, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: How Richie and Mac met 'the love of their life'AndAlexander feels the blessing of being a father and soon... a husband?





	1. Spring Has Sprung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and May met on one early and rainy Spring day.

_Nine years ago, March_

Snow was melting, rain was pouring, Richie was more than glad since he wasn't big fan of winter, let alone snow. Though, he wasn't quite a big fan of rain either, considering he held his book bag above his head as he raced into the campus library that was three blocks away from his dorm. The doors slid open, the nineteen-year-old physic major let out a huff of air, dropping his bag to his side as he went under the air conditioner and wiped off and shook his damp head. 

"The rain ruined your day, Mr. Washington?" Old Mrs. Valentin, an elderly Hispanic woman and the jolly librarian, chuckled as she pushed a cart of books behind her desk being sitting up against it. 

Richie forced smile as he replied, "Unfornatedly..."

The old lady offered him a pitiful smile before aatching him wander off to study off down into tbe library. It wasn't really packed, just a few seniors studying for exams and juniors genuinely reading. Finding a quiet corner was easy, Richie found himself a table and settled his bag on top as he pulled out a chair and took a seat. Pulling out his notes, he went on about, reading along befire glancing at the windows when he saw the rain grew heavy. 

"Spring has sprung," he sigh heavily. 

Going back to his notes, he might have sat in total silence for about thirty minutes, letting out a tired yawn before perking up when he heard, "Excuse me, is it alright sit across from you?"

"Oh yeah, sure-," Richie began as he looked up before falling dumb silence when his eyes met a beaming face with friendly dark eyes. A girl, prehaps his age, with long dark hair with clips in them. She wore a bright violet colored raincoat and boots, she had her bag in one arm while holding her closed umbrella in the other hand.

"Um..." Richie swallowed hard, knowing full well he looked like an idiot but he can't help it, sure the girl looked modest to others but to him, she was a beauty. "Hi?"

"Hi Richard," the girl giggled, smiling warmly as she slipped into the seat across from him. 

"Wait, you know me?" Richie sputtered out, looking even more stupid as the girl looked at him surprise before grinning,

"Why yes, we have English together, remember?" She replied, pulling out her notes then taling off her raincoat to reveal her white blouse. Richue swallowed, nodding hard as the girl grinned cheekily up at him,

"Richard Kidder Meade Washington, I'm Mary Grymes Randolph," she extended her hand as Richie blinked, taking it as they shook hands. "I prefer to be called May. I sit three rows behind you."

"Oh... OH!" Richie exclaimed before many students shushed him that caused his face to grow red, May felt a certain pity to him. "Sorry..."

"No, no, it's fine," May assured him as she gently let go of his hand, immediately missing his warm touch. Richie felt the same, pulling his hand to his chest as he gently rubbed his knuckles with red cheeks before noticong the libraray grew packed over the course of thirty minutes!

"Dear God... I didn't notice how many people came by," he murmured.

"Yeah, I couldn't find a seat," May nodded with a bright smile before looking up at him. "Thank you for letting me sit here." 

"Oh, no, no, it's fine," Richie murmured, absently looking down as May felt her cheeks gently flushed as she bit her lips shyly wuth a smile before pulling out her books. Richie took a quick glance at her notes, Psychology, nodding his head with a thin smile. 

They sat in silence for whay felt like hours, yet it was a very comfirting silence because both Richie and May could feel each other's prensence. It was quiet, within the next three hours, they both finished up their work and noted it was getting dark and unfornatedly, it was still raining. 

Richie sighs heavily, "Time to get wet..."

"You didn't bring an umbrella?" May asked as they stood up and began walking to the exit. Richie shrugged his shoulders with a flushed face and embarrassed smile,

"Yeah," he murmured, May grinned as they came outside and opened her polk-a-dot umbrella, 

"You live three blocks away, right?" She giddily asked as Richie blinked, nodding as she added on quickly. "I live near here, I could walk you home?"

Richie blinked, a slow grin pulling on hus face as he asked, "Really?"

"Of course!" May laughed joyfully as they went diwn the steps with her umbrella between them. Richie grinned,

"Thanks," he genuinely said before adding. "You could call me Richie, May."

"Richie, I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship," May mused as Richie laughed wholeheartedly,

"A beautuful friendship, indeed," he agreed as he heard the raindrops hit the umbrella, taking a good look of the beautiful young woman beside him. A true beauty, inside and out.

Spring might be his new favourite season now. 

* * *

Richie let out a tired groan, going around the apartment that he and May shared. It been a while, their friendship grew into something more after Richie asked May put for some coffee and after that, a few lunches that led the pair to wound up dating and living together. May sat on the couch of the livingroom, looking up with a warm smile as Richie then fell on top of her as she giggled, gently rubbing his back,

"Rough day?" She asked, Richie only huffed in reply, snuggling into her. "I'll take that as yes."

"More exams are coming," he groaned, May sighs with a warm smile as she pulled away before leaning down to press a kiss on his forehead as his face screwed. "I would habe prefered if you kissed me on the lips..."

"You goof," she giggled, kissing his lips after he pouted as he slowly smiled through the kuss as he leaned down to deepen it. May giggled as his lips lingrred down her face to her neck as she shrieked out a laugh as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, "Richie, stop it!"

"Aw, but you taste good," he playfully pouted as May snickered, gently pushing him off as he slipped down onto the floor as he innocently looked up at her. "You love me, though."

"Yes I do," she hummed, poking his nose playfully as he rolled onto her stomach. 

The pair smiled at each other before leaning up or down, to brush their lips together again as Richie's hand slider up her arms to her back as he pulled her down to him. May giggled, cupping his face as she pulled him closer as Richie gladly complied as his arms snaked under her shirt. Things were blissfully perfect...

* * *

Time past, Richie woke up early at dawn to the sound of vomiting as he sat up alerted, scratching his head as he turned to the bathroom of his and May's shated bedroom. His eyes widen, seeing the door closed and hearing May's pathetic sobs that was enough for him to jump out of bed and make his way into the bathroom. Luckily, the door was unlock and as he entered, he found May by the toilet, hunched over as she tried to steady her breathing. 

"May..." Richie gasped as he raced to her side, getting on one knee and pulled her onto his chest as May sobbed into him. Cletching his shirt, May slowly looked up with watering eyes as she whimpered,

"I'm sorry, Richie..." her voice so soft and broken, it broke his heart to see her sounding like that.

"Hey, it just a flu..." he gently assured,hooking one arm under her legs as he then scooped her up as she rested her head on his heart. She looked so small and weak, Richie longed to see her bright and smiling again.

He carried her back to their bed, resting her down as she curled up on a ball, shivering. Richie pulled the blankets over her shoulders as he pressed a tender kiss on her temples before moving away. However, as he did, he felt a tug on his shirt as he looked down to see May gently grasping onto the fabric as she looked at him with wary eyes as she softly whimpered, "Please, stay..."

If he had any weakness, it was the fact the fact that couldn't say no to _her_. Sighing lightly with a warm smile, he slipped under the covers beside her, letting her snuggle up into him, "I'm not going anywhere..." he assured her, May forced a smile as she closed her eyes and burjed her face in his chest,

"Thank you..."

* * *

"Hey, May, I'm-," Richie began as he unlicked the door to the apartment after coming back from his morning classes before stoping as he found his girlfriend on the couch, sobbing in her hands wile cletching on her cellphone. "M-May..?"

She slowly turned to look up at him, trembling as heavy, fat tears rolled down her puffed cheeks. "Oh Richie..."

Richie blinked, closing and locking tje door behond hom as he tossed his bookbag on a nearby chair and made his way beside her. May's immediate respond was endlesly apologizing and how she kept going on and on that it was all her fault, that he will hate her just like her parents after she was done talking on the phone with them. Her rambling reminded him so much of his youngest brother yet Richie was filled with concern before he gently embraced her and then asked, "May, what happened?"

"I'm... I'm pregnant... Richie..." she choked out.

Time seemed to stop at the moment, Richie was left speechless as his throat went dry all but while staring at his crying girlfriend. Blinking several times, he finally made out, "Is it... m-mine?" 

He prepared for the waterworks, knowing full well that the most pain always comes from a heartbreak. However, instead, May looked at him in shock while fat tears still rolled down her eyes as she choked out, "Yes! R-Richie, I eould never do that to you!" It was as if she knew right away of what he was thinking yet, when he saw the honesty in her eyes, Richie wanted nothing more was to slap himself gor ever accusing her in any sych way.

"Oh, May..." Richie whispered, pulling her into him, "I'm sorry."

"I-it's okay," she stammbered, clingimg onto him. Silence before she softly asked, "You don't hate me?"

"I'll damned if I do, May, I love you!" Richie exclaimed as he pulled away anfmd gently cupped her face. "We'll be okay..."

May bit her lips, wiping her eyes as she glanced at her flat stomach, "My parents told me to get rid of it... but I can't Richie, I can't... this baby is innocent."

"You want to keep it?" He softly pushed as she nodded, gaxing up at hom with hopeful eyes. Richie smiled lightly, gently pressing a caring hand on her stomach as he murmured, "Then we shall."

May blinked before hot tears of happiness filled her eyes as she threw herself pnto him as he carefully wrapped his arms around her, "Oh, Richie... I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered in her ear as she sniffed onto his shoulder. "More than anything in the world."

* * *

"Richard. Kidder. Meade. Washington..." Martha hissed, sending shivers down the couple's spine as they sat on the Washington's livingroom's couch, May now showing her pregnancy. Martha stood in the center of the livingroom, glowering while Washington stood behind her, shaking his head in disapproval and crossed arms.

"Ma... I can explain-," Richie began but Martha yelled, taking him back as he shuddered at his mother's rage,

"EXPLAIN?!" Martha shrieked, May closed her eyes as she feared for the worst as Richie inhaled a breathe as the interwined their fingers together. What Martha said next, took them by surprise...

"HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSE EXPLAIN ON KEEPING THIS A SECRET FOR FOUR MONTHS?! You know how much good time was wasted on shopping for baby clothes are gone? Last week was the only remaining sales date!"

"I'm sorry what?.." Richie sputtered out as May slowly opened her eyes to see the comicall sight of a angry _grandmother_. Pacing back and forth, Martha ranted while blowing her nose in the offered handkerchief that Washington offered her before he idly stood away and allowed her to rant on, 

"Not to mention all the adorable cribs and carriages that were on sale three weeks ago! Those adorable boots and jammies! Ugh, those randles and mobiles," Martha wailed, stomping her foot as she sobbed loudly. "I've been for years to be a granny and shop for baby supplies, but no, my son decided not to tell me! Tench is already graduated but he is so caught up in work, he has no time for starting a family. Thank the Lord for my Richie and his May to grant my wishes, but Richie decided not tell his mother so she wouldn't be ae go shopping until tje next great big sale in another two months! UGH!"

"Settle down, Martha," Washington gently patted her shoulder as he led her onto the softchair. Martha contuined to sob and whine, while Washington while shooting a glare at his second eldest as Richie tensed up, "You're grounded, son."

"But I don't live here anymore-," Richie began but stopped when his father hissed,

"Did I fucking stutter?" He asked.

"N-no, sir," Richie murmured, bowing his head. Washington and Martha shooked their heads before they turned and gazed lovingly at May, who nervously smiled at them. Martha rised from her seat and went over to the young woman and held her hands,

"May, isn't it?" The older softly asked, a genuine, motherly smile was on her face.

"Y-yes," the young, pregnant woman nodded her head with a tiny, hopeful smile. Martha smiled widely, kissing May's forehead in a motherly affection as she whispered,

"Welcome to the family."

Hot tears slipped down her cheek as May was embraced by the Washingtons as if she were their daughter, she cried into them as she let tears of joy slip down her cheeks. Richie sat awkwardly beside them, befkre he attempted to join in but his father murmured,

"Son, you're grounded, no hugs for you."

"W-what?!" Richie stammbered as tears welled up in his eyes before relaxing as his parents and girlfriend chuckled, Washington pulled his son into his chest.

"I'm kidding," he assured him as Richie relaxed with a sigh, joining into the family hug.

"You're still grounded, though."

"But-,"

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"No, sir."

"Good."

* * *

Martha Mary Meade-Washington was born in the early day of May, on a light rainy day before the sun shined brightly when she made her first cry in the world. Wrapped in a spring green blanket, placed in her parent's embrace as she snughled into her mother's chest, she slowly opened her brown eyes to meet her parents' teary but joyful gaze. Soon, she met her gushing grandmother, who she shared the first name of and silent grandfather, who eyed her dotingly. Four men raced into the room to see her; selfless Uncle Tench, confident Uncle Jem, witty Uncle Mac, and non-stop Uncle Alexander as they all fawned over the litgle being with such adoartion.

With her mother's eye color and beauty, her father's hair color and keen eyes, the Washingtons got their first grandchild, first niece, and first daughter into their crazy but loving family. Little Martha will meet nothing but love.

Gazing up at her boyfriend, May whispered, "I love you."

Richie looked down at her and smiled, pressing a kiss on her temples as he responded, "I love you too..."

They were going to get through this, together and get their happily ever after...

And in the end, with help from their family...

After a few years, having a son along the way, the graduated and earned stae professions, they were married in early spring when it sprung.

They got their happy begining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Martha always wanted grandkids. Washington is a good dad.
> 
> Richie and May love each other.
> 
> Oh, nrxt up is Mac and Maggie Caldwell! I love Maggie's personailty already of how I made it, since we don't have any tecords of her historically. It was fun playing around, it's how I got May's personailty done as well! 
> 
> I hope you love her like Mac does! But back off, she's his! ;)


	2. Hey! Mr. Sexy Doctor with the Hot Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple incident between one cold morning, led to Mac finding Maggie... or more so, Maggie finding Mac.

Mac went down streets, sighing heavily as he recently moved to London, breathing the English air as he sighs heavily. He shouldn't be complaining, he was born in Scotland befire getting adopted and moved to America to his new family. However, his scottish roots didn't help hom adjust the English air as he wandered down the streets, finishing his Medical Studies and going on to plan on becoming a doctor, Mac was too bysy to do anything but study. He was still debating on staying in Europe or move back home, all while making his grocery list in the back of his head. 

Sighing heavily, he past the park as he noted down young couples wandering around together. It was early February, Mac knew it was the time of love and too be honest, he really didn't care. It seemed rather a waste of time, since he never really had any relationships in past. A few flings here and there, when he was stressed, but nothing special came out of it. He followed Richie's example, not wanting to follow his brother's footsteps, Mac used a condom whenever he had a fling much like the rest of his bachelor brothers... then again, Alexander can't be said a bachelor anymore considering how far he and Eliza are taking things together. 

Some people are simply lucky... not that he cared.

"Um, excuse me?" he heard someone call, but considering there are plenty people around him, he didn't payed much mind. 

"Excuse me, sir!"

The twenty-six-year-old grew curious but didn't turn until he heard, "Hey! Mr. Sexy Doctor with the Hot Glasses!"

Mac froze, looking over with a raised brow befire his eyes widen in shock when he saw the most beautiful young woman he has ever seen on his life. She had a cheerful smile on her face, a skip in her steps, wearing a black skirt and pale pink sweater, sockets and flats. Her long, light brown hair was held with a pale pink hairclip, her dark eyew shimmering and friendly as she made her way towards him. Once she stopped in front him, she paused to catch her breathe, giggling as she proclaimed, "You walk fast, y'know, sir?"

"Um... yes?" Mac blinked, a bit unsure by his answer as he was overwhelmed with her rosy cheeks and beaming smile. "Could I help you, ma'am?"

"Oh, well, actually," the young woman giggled, going through her bookbag, he had only noticed was hanging by her side as she pulled a familiar wallet as she handed it to him. "You dropped this a few blocks away."

Mac blinked and let out a surprise gasp, seeing it was his wallet as he graciously took it from her, "Oh God, thank you! God... how can I ever repay you?"

"Oh, it was nothing really," the young woman giggled, brushing a stray hair behind her ear as she swayed back and forth innocently. She then led out a hand as Mac shook it, "Margaret Caldwell but friends either call me Peggy or Maggie."

"James McHenry Washington, but call me Mac," the nearsighted man chuckled as the young woman beamed brightly at him. Glimpsing down at Mac's watch, Maggie gasped as she exclaimed,

"Oh dear, I'm late for my class!" She scrambled past him, waving over her shoulders as Mac's eyes followed her. "It was nice meeting you, Mac!" 

"You too, Maggie! Thank you!" Mac waved after her, seeing her affectionated smile as he blissfully sighed, she has to be the most beautiful woman he ever came acrossed.

Unfornatedly, this might be his only time ever seeing her. 

Or so he thought...

* * *

A while past since he met Maggie, well more of a cheery encounter, Mac hadn't seen her about three weeks and accepted to never see her again. Right now, buying groceries, he pushed his trolley down aisle, as he grew distracted on all the things on the shelf until he felt his trolley collide with another and heard a familiar female voice exclaimed, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, no, it was my fault-," Mac looked up and immediately lightened up. "Maggie."

Maggie looked up and grinned widely, "Why Mac, hello again!" 

"So nice to see you again," Mac chuckled as Maggie grinned with a nod as she sifted her trolley to the side to let other passerbyers walk by as she and Mac pushed their trolley's next to each other. "What brings you here?"

As soon as he asked that, Mac immediately wanted to smack himself because the answer was obvious as he screwed his face at his idiocy. Maggie, however, found it adorable as she simply replied, "Getting groceries."

"Yeah," Mac awkwardly replied forcing a smile. "I'm assuming you don't have any classes today?"

"Oh no," Maggie laughed, shaking her head as she went on. "Can't say that about tomorrow, though."

"I'm glad that I'm over that," Mac mused as Maggie giggled at his response. No one has ever laughed with him this much before, Mac didn't know if she was either being nice or she genuinely found him funny, either way, it made him smile.

"You're... twenty-five I think?" she asked, smiling lightly as Mac chuckled, shaking his head,

"Close, I'm twenty-six," he told her as Maggie nodded with a grin. "You're still a student... twenty-one?"

"Twenty-two," she corrected, her grin not disappearing for ever a second as her eyes twinkled so much as she could probably look at him for all of eternity. Mac smiled lightly down at her, she was really sweet as they both completed their shopping together and checked out their griceries together as they made their way outside of the store. 

"Well, I enjoyed talking with you Mac," Maggie said with a genuine grin, Mac couldn't help smiling at her.

"Yeah, me too," he agreed, watching her pull something out her purse; a small notepad and pen, hanging her grocery bags in one arm as she scribbled something down. Ripping the note, she handed it to him as he took it without a word. 

"Call me~!" She winked before turning het heels and skipped away in delight. Mac blinked several times before his smile stretched up to a grin as he cletched her number in his hand. 

Neathless to say, he called her that evening and they had a long, joyful conversation on the phone and by the end, _she _asked him out for lunch. He said yes. That lunchdate became a promise of a drink on following week, to a dinner in the next, to an entire day together within the forth week of their meetings. Mac couldn't be happier and neither could Maggie.

* * *

"Hey, Alexander?" Mac stayed up late one night, calling his younger brother with a heavy sigh as he stayed out on the balcony of his apartment. Alexander groaned on the other end, clearly it was early in the morning in the States and the older Washington ruined his brother's plan on sleeping in.

"Mac, it's six in the morning," Alexander groaned, mummbling his words as Mac scoffed with a hint of a smirk.

"Yeah... I was going to call Richie instead but he already has a wife and four kids to handle, didn't want to be a burden to him," the nearsighted man retroted as Alexander grumbled,

"I have a baby on the way!" He quietly fired, Mac raised a brow at his brother's unusual quiet tone. 

"Is Eliza with you?" He asked, smiling lightly as Alexander murmured a 'yes' as Mac sighs. "How is she?"

"Pretty good, little Philip Alexander or Angelica Margarita will be here within a month..." Alexander replied, sunding more at bliss as Mac sighs, smiling warmly befkre softly asking,

"You really love them, don't you?"

"Yes, I do..." Alexander dreamily replied on the other end on the phone. 

"...How did you knew?" 

"Huh?"

"How did you knew you are in love?" Mac sighs as he went on. "Things with Maggie is growing wonderful, over a hear has past since we met... we are planning to moving in together."

"Yeah... what's wrong with that?" Alexander asked, sounding a little confused and more awake.

"I think... I'm in love with her." Mac confessed.

Silence... until he heard his brother quuetly chuckling on the other line as Mac blinked and groaned, "You know, I think ot was a mistake of calling you. I'm hanging up-,"

"No, no, no! Sorry! Sorry!" Alexander quietly exclaimed though a light chuckle as Mac sighs, leaning on the railings as his brither spoke. "You have to tell her, brother... for what I learned, your relationship will grow once you both have a understanding with each other."

"What has Eliza been doing to you, you romantic?" Mac gently teased with a forced smile as Alexander chuckled in reply,

"The best thing," his brother replied befire adding on. "Now if we're done. I'm going to sleep."

"Good morning," Mac mused follow by Alexander stating,

"Good night!"

With that, they hung up on cue. Mac sighs, smiling lightly as he gsze up at the stars... he should take chance...

* * *

Mac waited patiently at a cafe, fidgeting with his fongers before hearing the bells jingle of the cafe door and Maggie's cheery fave greeted him with her usual giddy grins. He smiled back as she slipped into the seat in front of him,

"Hey, sweetie," she greeted as sbe leaned to cstch his lips as he gladly complied. 

"Hey, Maggie," he greeted back, pulling away as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. This act didn't escale her eyes as Maggie growned and asked with concern,

"Is everything alright?"

"Um, the thing is," Mac replied, swallowing hard. "We need to talk."

As soon as that phrase escaled his tongue, tears welled up Maggie's eyes as Mac quickly assured, "No, no, it's not _that_, I swear!"

Maggie sighs in relief, smilong weakly as she nodded, "Okay... what is it?"

"Um, Maggie, look... I enjoy our time togerher and I'm very excited for us to move in together... but, there is something I need to tell you," Mac stammbered as Magfie tensed up. Swallowing hard, he let it slip with ease. "I love you."

Maggie blinked, a slow smile pulling on her lips as she replied, "I love you too..."

"Yes, but, I mean, I'm in love with you..." he went on as Maggie frozed, pullomg a hand on jer heart as she grinned witb glassy eyes, tears of joy watering her eyes. "As in, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, Maggie."

Maggie choked on a laugh, nodding her head as she reached for his hands, "And I love you too, Mac... yes, I also want to spend every second of my life with you and even beyond that."

"You really are the best thing ever happened to me," Mac chuckled as tears rolled down his eyes. "Thank God I dropped my wallet and you happened to find it."

"I'm just glad I found you," Maggie replied with a giggle. "Mr. Sexy Doctor with the Hot Glasses." 

Mac chuckled, gently pulling her hands to his lips as he pressed a loving kiss on er knuckles as Maggie beamed through joyful tears.

Now, he is part of the lucky oned in the world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Maggie and Mac together, they ate so cute!!


	3. Family Skype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Eliza chat with The Washington Family on their laptop while Alexander has a very important question in his mind.

_ Present Time _

"Wait... Angelica is pregnant?" Alexander asked, though, he didn't seemed very surprised as he took a long sip of his coffee as he made his eay around the kitchen counter and pressed a kiss on Eliza's temple, who held a gurgling two month old Philip in her embrace. 

"Seems like it," Eliza replied, smiling lightly as she gently bounced her baby boy who then opened his mouth and began 'eating' her neck. "Like father like son."

"It's not his fault you taste and smell so good," Alexander mused, kissing her nose before pressing a quick kiss on the back of his son's head. "Right, buddy?"

Philip rolled his head to nest in his mother's shoulder and sputtered a reply that made both of his parents chuckle at his little tactics. Alexander gaze at Eliza dreamily, leading her to the couch as he sat down with her as Eliza rested her head on his shoulder, Philip now resting on her chest as he played with his mother's long dark hair. She made sure that he didn't try eating her hair, for only two months Philip had the curious mind of his father with a fierce attachment to her. Already a 'mama's boy' and she loves it. 

Alexander smiled warmly down at his angel and cub, teaching for his laptop that sat on the table before them as he rested it on his lap. "Church must be swooning with joy."

"From the looks of it," Eliza grinned widely, "John and Angelica are more than overjoyed."

"Heh, Lafayette told me Adrienne's two months pregnant now, how far is Angelica?" Alexander asked, flipping his laptop open and began typing. Eliza bit her lips with a smile as she rubbed her baby's back lightly,

"Three months," she replied, Alexander chuckled as he rolled his eyes,

"I was starting to think Angelica was being more bossy than usual," he mused before hushing at Eliza's stern look as he smiled innocently at her. "I was kidding, love. But admit it, if Angelica starts showing her hormones, I'll feel sorry for poor Church having to deal with her."

"He'll be fine, John loves her," Eliza smiled, kissing Philip's mob of hair as he let out a delighted giggle as he played with a lock of her long hair. Alexander smiled at her as he rested his head on hers, contuining to type,

"Not as much as I love you," he replied as Eliza looked up at him with a warm smile, nuzzling into him with Philip safely secured on her chest. 

Soon, Alexander opened Skype on his laptop and immediately, as if on perfect cue: Washington and Martha, Richie & May and their four children; Little Martha, Ricky, George, and James-Alexander, Jem, Tench, and Mac showed up on their own bubbles that took the couple by surprise while Philip shrieked happily as he saw his granny on screen. Martha let out a cry of joy when she all her grandbabies, Washington chuckled as he greeted, "Good morning!"

"Morning!" Eliza and Alexander chuckled after regaining themselves, follow by Tench, Richie, May, and the kids as the cheerfully greeted. Mac and Jem, however chuckled,

"It's a eleven P.M in Paris, though," Jem mused, winking playfully while Mac retroted,

"Yep, England is going to bed," Mac saluted, before a familiar voice chimed,

"Not so quick, sweetheart!" With that, Maggie slipped over to his side, her arms wrapped around Mac as they were laying in bed, ready to go to sleep. She smiled warmly at Mac's family as Little Martha and Ricky immediatly cheered,

"Auntie Maggie!" 

"Hi, kids!" Maggie giggled as Mac looked down at her adoringly. She then was praised by the older Martha as she hummed,

"Still looking as beautiful as ever, Maggie dear. Mac is taking good care of you, I hope," she said as she eyed her nearsighted son through the screen as Mac pretended to be offended,

"Why, ma, you think of me that lowly?" His Scottish accent rolled on the tip of his tongue as his entire family and sweet girlfriend all burst into a chorus of laughter as Maggie chirped,

"Oh, he is, Martha, I assure you!" She looked up at her boyfriend with a wide smile as he grinned, pressing a loving kiss on her temples while hearing Little Martha and Ricky let out tiny giggles before they slipped away out of sight from the screen. "I hope Little George, James-Alexander, and Philip are alright!"

"Oh, they're fine!" May hummed, showing off a bundle that was the new addition to the Meade-Washington family, James-Alexander Meade Washington, named after Jem, Mac, and Alexander. "Right, Richie?"

"Yep!" Richie pulled up a toddler by the boy's underarms, showing him on screen as Little George tilt his head in confusion, before looling away to find sometging intresting. Richie let out a heavy sigh with a smirk on his lips, settling the boy down to toddle off. "He is a curious lad."

"So we see," Jem mused, before eyeing his only biological brother and Eliza. "Now, where's Philip?"

"Right here, Uncle Jem~!" Eliza made a baby voice as she leaned over to make sure Jem could see his nephew, who remained gazing at the screen with a delighted screech. Everyone laughed wholeheartedly at the sight as Alexander grinned, pressing a kiss on Eliza's lips as she happily returned it all but while Philip reached for the screen of the laptop. 

"Sorry, Pip, not when you're a little older," Alexander chuckled as pulled the laptop away from his son's reach, Philip mummblef something before turning his attention to snuggle into his mama.

"Mama's boy," Tench mused, Alexander snickered as he replied,

"Seems like it."

"Sound like someone I know~," Jem chuckled as he went on. "Ain't that right, ma?"

"Indeed, son," Martha giggled in reply and as if on cue, James-Alexander turned fussy as May sighs,

"Sorry, it's feeding time," May smiled, winking at her family and got up to leave, disappearing in sight. Richie opened his mouth to say something, only to hear Little George's delightful screams and Little Martha & Ricky's cries of excitement in the background. "Uh, RICHIE!!?" May distress cries were heard as Richie quickly turned to look over his shoulders, letting put a cry befire looking at his shocked and concern family on the screen,

"We'll talk later," he stambbered before closing his screen. 

Martha and Washington exchanged glances and with that, Washington murmur, "We're going to drive to their place... too make sure everything is alright..." with that, their screen closed too. 

The President and First Lady going to their son's house, in limo on a busy street, with a swat team with them... that would be quite a sight...

The remaining only blinked, until Mac shrugged, "Whelp... time for bed." He and Maggie waved goodbye with comcern looks on their eyes, before shutting their screen.

Tench blinked several times and sighs with a forced smile, "I'm calling mom." He said before waving as he too exitted his screen, which only left Jem, Alexander, Eliza, and Philip. Jem blinked as he stared at his brothet and his brother's family through the screen, sitting in his Paris' apartment on the livingroom, cross legged on the couch as he sighs, "We have quite a family..."

"And I wouldn't change it for the world," Alexander replied as he looked down at Eliza and Philip as his angel looked at hom with a soft smile.

A spite of jealousy swirled Jem's heart as he longed for someone to gaze at him as lovingly as Eliza looks at Alexander. Though, Jem was glad his brother found his happiness and a certain thought swimmed into his mind. Right on cue, Philip turned fussy and Eliza made a polite excuse as he waved her off. Once he heard another room's door clicked shut, he immediately asked his younger brother,

"When are you going ask her?"

Instead of looking surprised as some might expected from Alexander, but no, Alexander smiled lightly as he replied, "After when Laf Adrienne, you, Mac, and Maggie fly to the States in April..."

"Another month?" Jem chuckled, shaking his head with a warm grin. "You better use that ring I delivered to you from France. Lafayette would be very offended if you decided not to use it."

"I know, I am gling to use it..." Alexander assured with a blissful smile. "For now, I'll call you later..."

"You better," Jem mused before waving off. With that, both brothers exit their screens, Alexander closed his laptop as he placed it onto the table as he got up, strolled in the alartment to the nursery where he opened the door to find his precious girlfriend on the rocking chair in the corner, Philip in her arms as he mumbled gibberish with closed eyes as Eliza hummed a Dutch lullaby her father sang to her. All in all, it soothed the fussy baby instantly as he nuzzled into her with a crook smile. 

Alexander smiled at the sight as he slowly went over, kisding her forehead asEliza smiled at him. Sharing a quick glance, Eliza slowly placed Philip into Alexander's arms as Alexander carefully went over to the crib and placed his son inside. Philip squirmed a bit before snuggling up, Alexander smiled at the sight as Eliza slowly came over to him and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"He's perfect..." Alexander murmured.

"Yeah... I can't wait for another one," Eliza nodded with a warm grin. Alexander was quiet, looking at her from the corner of his eye then back to his son as he smirked, 

"We can arrange that," he smugly replied, Eliza played gasp and gently smacked his shoulder,

"Alexander," she softly said with a gentle grin, kissing his cheek befkre slipping away. "Watch over Philip, while I finish up our breakfast."

Alexander smiled, nodding as she went out of the nursery before looking down at the sleeping baby Philip as he quietly murmured, "You're mama is the best thing in our lives, son..."

A pause.

"We'll ask her soon to marry me." He whispered lightly as he pulled out a red velvet box from his pocket, opening it to take a quick glimpse of the gold ring that laid there as he smiled dreamily. "Just one more month."

He was going to propose, The Little Lion is going to propose to The Little Angel... it's only a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah!
> 
> The proposal, the wedding, the babies, the domestic fluff, they are all coming soon!


End file.
